


Infection Control

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-26
Updated: 2006-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://sdqb.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://sdqb.livejournal.com/"><b>sdqb</b></a> 444 prompt disease and the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt chicken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infection Control

"Don't scratch, it'll get infected. Then your mommy will be mad."

Duo glared then stuck his tongue out at Quatre. "I can if I want to and you can't stop me." Defiantly, he raised his hand to scratch at the patch of red rash on his chest.

Wufei looked up from the book he was reading and frowned. "Heero's mom can. She'll put mittens on you like they do babies." His normally intense expression was marred by the pale pink dots all over his face. Wufei was the foremost authority on babies since his mother had recently given birth to his little sister.

Meilan was the reason he and Duo, who was visiting while his parents were on vacation, had been sent to stay with Heero until they were no longer contagious. They had been joined soon after by Quatre and Trowa who were also covered in a red rash. Now, three days later, the boys were starting to feel better.

"I'm not a baby!" Duo's lower lip jutted out and began to quiver just a little bit.

"Here." Heero offered Duo his handheld game system. "It's your turn."

"Yay!"

Duo bounced, making a grab for the player and bumped into Trowa who was lying quietly with his eyes closed, just about to fall asleep. Trowa startled and let out a wail, confused and disoriented to be jerked awake and find himself in some place other than his own bed.

"You hurt Trowa. You're mean!" Quatre glared at Duo, wrapping his arms around his friend and awkwardly patting Trowa's back while the other boy hiccupped against the front of Quatre's favorite pajamas. The ones with the bunnies all over them.

Hot fat tears rolled down Duo's face and he looked at first Heero, then Wufei. "Am I mean?"

Heero patted Duo's shoulder, quick to reassure his best friend. "You're nice." He turned to Quatre who was still cuddling Trowa. "He didn't mean to upset Trowa."

Wufei nodded, pushing his glasses back up on his nose. "It was an accident."

"Okay." Quatre smiled at Duo. "But you have to say you're sorry to Trowa."

"Sorry, Trowa." Duo repeated diligently, patting Trowa on the shoulder. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Trowa sniffled and wiped his hand across his face. "S'okay." He sat up, tears still rolling down his face. "I miss my mommy."

Duo's chin started to quiver in sympathy. "I miss my mommy too."

"Good news, boys." Mrs. Yuy pushed through the partly opened door with a tired smile on her face. "You should be able to go home this evening. All of you are past the point of being contagious now."

Five small faces crumpled with disappointment and five wails echoed off the walls of Heero's bedroom. "No~o, we were having fun!"


End file.
